


Boredom

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The denizens of Oxford had felt disinclined to bump each other off and Lewis and Hathaway had spent the week catching up on paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> An unbeta'd fic of silly silliness

It was one of those rare, warm, sunny, early May days, made all the more surprising as it was a bank holiday and not a single rain cloud marred the clear blue sky.

Lewis and Hathaway had escaped the confines of the station and sat in Christ Church Meadow to eat their lunch. It had been a slow few days; the denizens of Oxford had felt disinclined to bump each other off and Lewis and Hathaway had spent the week catching up on paperwork. Boredom had started to set in.

“An attempted murder, sir,” Hathaway suddenly said, one of his rare smiles gracing his face.

“Wha’?” Lewis mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich as he looked around the virtually empty patch of Meadow they were currently occupying, before staring at Hathaway in bewilderment.

Hathaway nodded to the stonewall on the other side of the river where two crows where perched, eyeing the two men with a calculated look that made Lewis swallow his mouthful of sandwich with an audible gulp.

“Ay?” he queried.

“A gathering of crows is called a murder, sir. But as there’s only two, that must make it an attempt murder,” Hathaway explained with what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

“You daft sod,” Lewis said, as they both laughed themselves silly, banishing the tediousness of their week.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (if you will) by one of the countless "funny" caption pictures on Facebook


End file.
